Wireless communication modalities present numerous challenges to users. Devices, such as pagers and handheld radios are bulky, expensive, and often lack hands-free functionality. These limitations are a challenge to users who desire lightweight, convenient, cheaper devices with true hands-free functionality. The disclosed system utilizes Bluetooth protocol over a wireless network and provides many of the same features available in a pager or a handheld radio, while adding additional functionality and a lightweight alternative to handheld radios. Further, the disclosed system and method comprise novel uses and integration of both Wi-Fi and Bluetooth protocols to facilitate communication among multiple users.
The disclosed communication system utilizes either Wi-Fi or cellular network to transmit messages among users. Present-day Bluetooth headsets consume very low power and can easily last an entire work day. Although pagers are dated technology, they are still in use because they are reliable and there is not a reliable alternative for many applications.
Bluetooth technology alone, is not without limitation. Most Bluetooth devices in use have a limited range of approximately thirty feet. While this is typically adequate for communication between devices in close proximity, it is not sufficient to enable communication over long distances. Over longer distances, network communication over a computer network, coupled to the internet, is necessary. A device having both a Bluetooth radio and a Wi-Fi radio will be able to facilitate this type of communication. Bluetooth signals can be used to communicate with devices in close proximity having Bluetooth radios, while a Wi-Fi radio can facilitate this kind of communication over longer distances, with more distant devices.
Wi-Fi is a wireless standard through which devices having a Wi-Fi radio are able to connect to a Local Area Network (LAN), and thereby, connect to other networks or the internet. Wi-Fi is the tradename for the IEEE 802.11 standard. In contrast to Bluetooth, Wi-Fi generally requires more complex configuration to pair devices, and is better suited when higher speeds and more bandwidth is required. Combining Bluetooth and Wi-Fi capabilities into each pod allows for the pod to receive larger volumes of data, while having the capability to easily configure a device, such as a Bluetooth headset, to receive audio data, at relatively short ranges.